The Band
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: A group of friends that hang out. They started a band and maybe someday they'll get a contract. They're all there for one another and if one needs help another one is there. Rated R for language, violence, and future lemon(possibly)Please Read and Review


The Band

I own nothing. Well except the plot of this idea.

Chapter One  
  
"Hey Kag!" Sango yelled as Kagome walked into the recording studio. Sango was holding her drum sticks, sitting behind the drum set that she bought a few months ago, practicing.  
  
"Hey, Sango," She said in a glum voice. Kagome walked over to the microphone and sat down on the stool that was in front of it. Sango saw her friends depressed expression and set her drumsticks aside and got up. She walked over to her best friend and put her hands on her shoulders, she gave a little squeeze.  
  
"What's wrong, Kag? You don't look very happy. Today is supposed to be a happy day." Kagome gave a half hearted laugh.  
  
"Koga broke up with me last night, Sango. He hurt me really bad, you know?" Sango squeezed Kagome's shoulders in reassurance. Sango sighed and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Kag, just forget him. We'll wait till Miroku and Inuyasha get hear then we'll practice."  
  
"What do you mean, wait?" a masculine voice said as the owner walked through the door of the studio. It was Miroku, trailed by Inuyasha. Sango smiled and walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha, leaving her friend sitting on her stool. She motioned for them to come closer to her.  
  
"Koga broke up with Kagome last night, so just let her do whatever she wants, okay?" The guys nodded in understanding. Inuyasha walked away from the other two and walked to his friend sitting on the stool. He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a quiet understanding tone. He was the only one that used her full name. They met at a club one night a couple years ago and started dating, then they both decided to have some time apart. It didn't ruin their friendship, but made it stronger. Inuyasha was very protective of her. "Don't worry about him. Were gonna have a great time today. We'll do a little practicing then go out for a few drinks. How's that sound?" She looked into his eyes.  
  
"You always were there for me, Inuyasha. Thank you, and that sounds like fun."  
  
"Good." He got up and walked over to the keyboard. He set it for the right sounds and looked at the others who were getting ready. Miroku at the piano, he had taken lessons when he was a kid and it always relaxed him. Sango sat down behind her drums.  
  
"What song are we doing first, Kag?" Sango said as she looked to her friend. Kagome looked at them and stood up. She smiled.  
  
"My fav. Sara." Sango immediately put her drum sticks down and picked up her bass. "So that means Inuyasha, Miroku, you guys need to plug in your microphones, and Miroku you need to move to your keyboard as well." She smiled at them. Inuyasha walked around the keyboard and plugged in the microphone that was set up in front of him. He walked back around and nodded to Kagome. Miroku walked to the keyboard that was at his right. He nodded to Kagome. Sango had already plugged her microphone in, she was a singer as well, but more of a back round singer. Kagome looked at Sango and nodded to her, she then started the count.  
  
"One, Two, Three."  
  
Inuyasha started playing and a few seconds later Miroku came in. Sango came in a few seconds later and then finally Kagome.  
  
"Boy today I saw you smile and I wondered if you knew That you were the one that took my heart away from me I can't get you off my mind 'cause I'm falling for you boy All my dreams and all my thoughts are all for you"  
  
(When Sango is singing too, it will be in italics)  
  
_"I feel you day and night whether it's black or white There's nothing more to me then you boy, can't you see I just want you to know you are the only one for me And I can't stand to live nine lives without you boy"  
_  
"I don't know just what to do just can't take my eyes off you I can hardly breath when you come walkin' close to me I sit home and cry at times thinking that you'll never feel Me and love me like the way I do for you"  
  
_"Sunny or stormy skies, my love will never die I'll be right by your side, run to you when you cry Boy if you feel the same, please come and call my name I see me searching high and low to find you boy"_  
  
_Sara sara sara sara sara sara sara sara_  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku realize that their parts are coming up and get ready. (When Inuyasha or Miroku sing it will look like this: **"Singing....lalala"** It will be in bold)  
  
**"Crazy glue stuck together soul ties rainy weather Never separate love like a flu shot it gets better Your perfection and your reflection is what I need again So I walk the streets again until we meet again"  
**  
"Boy we can play together let our hears go free We can always learn to love and live in fantasy Even though there may be hard times, I'm sure we can work it out All I need is you to love me endlessly"  
  
_"Sunny or stormy skies, my love will never die I'll be right by your side, run to you when you cry Boy if you feel the same, please come and call my name I see me walking like you always did before"  
  
"Sunny or stormy skies, my love will never die I'll be right by your side, run to you when you cry Boy if you feel the same, please come and call my name I see me searching high and low to find you boy"  
  
Sara sara sara sara sara sara sara sara_  
  
They all stopped and looked at one another. Kagome smiled. "That was great guys, lets try Number 1." Everyone went to the instrument that they played for Number 1.  
  
And they Played.  
  
A few hours later when everyone was tired of playing, they decided to go for a few drinks at the bar that was three blocks away. They walked in and went to one of the tables. A waiter came over and smiled.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked, while taking out a pen and a pad of paper.  
  
"I'll have strawberry daiquiri, please." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"I'll just have a beer." Inuyasha said as he got up to go to the bathroom. The waiter looked at Sango.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Um... I think I'll have a cosmopolitan." Miroku looked at her in "shock". "What, I like them. I'm 27 years old, if I want one, I'll have one." Miroku looked to the waiter.  
  
"I'll just have a beer as well." The waiter wrote everything down and walked away to get their drinks.  
  
"So Kag, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Sango asked her. Tomorrow was Sunday and they never practiced on a Sunday. Only Fridays and Saturdays if they practiced at all.  
  
"Well, I have to look for a place to live. Koga is staying at a hotel until I'm out of our apartment. We lived together for almost two years, and then I find out he's bringing women home and sleeping with them in our bed that we shared for TWO YEARS!!" She ended the last part in a yell that had the whole bar looking at her. "WHAT!!!" Everyone turned back to whatever it was they were doing before her outburst.  
  
"Oh," Sango said in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Kag. I didn't know." Kagome shook her head. She wasn't going to cry over this anymore. She shed way to many tears for someone who was not worth any of them.  
  
"It's alright Sango. I'll get over it and move on." By this time Inuyasha had come back from the bathroom.  
  
"You can stay with me, Kagome. I have two extra rooms." Inuyasha said as he sat down. The bartender walked over with their drinks and gave everyone the drink they ordered.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I couldn't, I don't want to be a burden on you." He shook his head while she was speaking.  
  
"Kagome, your not a burden and never will be. You're one of my closest friends and if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me." Kagome smiled and nodded her head slowly at first then it got a little faster until finally she stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you so much! Your such an awesome friend! Thank you so much. I'll call you tomorrow and we can work everything out, you know, like rent and food, bills, and things like that." Inuyasha once again shook his head no.  
  
"Kagome, I asked you to come stay with me. That didn't mean I was charging. When I asked for you to come stay, I meant stay for nothing. It was my offer, so you can stay as long as you want for nothing. I have enough money for all four of us and more. When my father died he left me a couple mill. So I'm pretty set. Just call and we'll set a moving date for next week. Alright?" Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha how can I ever repay you?" He looked away from her for a minute then turned back to her with a smile.  
  
"There's nothing I want more then something I can't have." Kagome looked puzzled for a moment then asked him what he was talking about. "Never mind Kagome, it's not important. But what is important is how awesome we all were today." Inuyasha raised his glass. "Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!!" They all said at once. They all took large sips of their drinks and put them back down on the table.  
  
"So, Sango, what are you planning for tomorrow?" Miroku asked. She looked over at him and smiled. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Kagome and Inuyasha had no clue what she said, but by the look on Miroku's face, it must have been good news for him. She leaned back against her chair and cleared her throat. "Um, anyway. So Kag, if you guys need some help moving your stuff into Inu's place we can help." Sango said as she pointed to herself and Miroku. Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, Sango, that would be great, thanks." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and hinted for him to follow him to the bar. The two men got up and walked over to the bar.  
  
"I'm thinking about asking Kagome out, again." Inuyasha said when they got to the bar. He looked at the bartender. "Can I get two beers, a cosmopolitan and a strawberry daiquiri, please." The bartender went to fill the drinks and Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. "What do you think?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a look, that asked him if he was serious. Inuyasha just nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't play with her feelings. I mean I thought you guys were awesome together, but you gotta be careful. Okay?" Inuyasha looked over at the table where the girls were sitting.  
  
"I love her, Miroku." Miroku looked at Kagome and she was smiling and laughing, he then looked at Inuyasha who was watching Kagome.  
  
"Here's your drinks sir." The bartender put the drinks down and gave the man enough money to cover the drinks. Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed the drinks and walked back over to the table. Miroku gave Inuyasha a look before he sat down. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" She looked at him in question. "Would you like to come over tonight and maybe hang out and watch a movie?" Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his beer. Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango, who just shrugged. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." She got up and walked towards the bathrooms, she turned around and said over her shoulder. "I'll be right back." She continued on until she was behind the door of the Women's bathroom.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what's going on? You're being really nice to Kag, and you invited her to live with you for as long as she wants. That doesn't seem like you." Inuyasha looked towards the bathroom.  
  
"It's just that, I hate to see her hurt. I just...I love her...and I didn't realize it until she moved in with that ass hole, Koga. But by then it was to late." Inuyasha stopped talking because by the time he finished saying what he had to say, Kagome was back. She sat down, and everyone looked at her. She looked around the table.  
  
"What?" She said letting curiosity get to her.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, it's nothing." Miroku and Sango said at once. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who sat in his seat quietly, drinking his beer.  
  
"Inuyasha, is everything alright? Is there something wrong?" Kagome let the concern show through her eyes and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of it as he turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, I'm fine. I'm uh...I'm done here. I would like to go home so I'll see you guys later alright?" They all nodded and Kagome stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha can I still come over tonight?" He smiled at her and nodded his head.  
  
"Of course." He held out his arm for her to slip her's into, and with that he escorted her out of the bar and on the way to his apartment.  
  
"I just hope she doesn't get hurt again. She needs someone who cares about her and will always love and respect her. Not some jerk that just wants her around so if he needs a good fuck he can call her in." Miroku looked at his girlfriend of three years and smiled. She was a feisty one and he liked that.  
  
"Sango, their big kids, and besides you can tell that he isn't lying when he says he loves her. Did you see the look in his eye when she asked if she could still go over to his place. He is in love with her and seeing her get hurt by that ass, well it hurt him too." Sango nodded and entwined her fingers with Miroku's.  
  
"Come on, I'm ready to leave as well. Besides there's a nice warm bed calling our name." Miroku smirked and they got up and left the bar.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street that Inuyasha lives on when Kagome stopped and turned around because she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"KAGOME!!" When she turned around, out of the shadows stepped a guy. He looked as though he were drunk and couldn't stand up straight. Kagome's eyes went wide and her grip on Inuyasha's arm, tightened.  
  
"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome said, she had a shake in her voice and her eyes started to gather tears.  
  
"You should be answering the same question, bitch. What the fuck are you doing with that?" He said as he pointed to Inuyasha. "Already running to another guy. Needed a good fuck so you run to your ex? Is that what it is?" Kagome began to cry and looked to the side.  
  
"Leave her alone, Koga. You've done enough to her. Just let her move on and leave her be." Inuyasha turned around, bringing Kagome around too. He would have walked away, but he got a knock to the back of his head. He fell forward. "KOGA, NO!!!" Kagome fell to her knees next to Inuyasha, who had a cut on the back of his head, which was bleeding. Not enough to kill, but still enough to hurt. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Talk to me. Come on, you have to get up." Inuyasha moaned and rolled over onto his back. He looked into Kagome's tear filled eyes. He reached up and pushed the hair behind her ear that was in her face.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need help getting up. Can you help me?" She nodded and gentle he slowly got to his feet. "Thanks, Kagome." She nodded and he motioned to his apartment. "I live on the second floor." They began their way to the front door.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kagome turned around abruptly and had an angry scowl on her face.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are. You're the one that was cheating on me, remember? Or did you forget all ready. Apparently you did." She turned back around and helped the injured Inuyasha to his apartment, leaving a stunned Koga outside the front of the building.

This was an idea I got and thought maybe you would like. I'm actually attempting to write a "book" and this is the story. Of course the names are different and the song will be one of my own. Well hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!


End file.
